POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter five
Chapter five of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot The Animal Militia were fallowing the Lourinhã Empire's ship, Classified was doing some research on them and found more than he expected, "wow, even humans know about them" Eva commented, she didn't expect them to be known by humans, "and check this out, the cyborg-plesiosaur is known as Dooku the Kimmerosaurus, the empire's overlord who wants to exterminate modern-life so the dinosaurs could reclaim there position as world-rulers" Ike read, "but why is he hating the modern?" Julien asks, "I'm still looking for that" Classified answered scrolling around on the computer, "well if the penguin's and Hunter's parents and Roark are onboard, I have a plan to get them out" Obi-wan offers as they come toward the ship, he then switches on the radio, "Lourinhã Empire, this is black hawk, coming inbound" he says over the communicator, "state your business" an unknown voice answered, but it wasn't Dooku's, "bounty, we've captured some additional penguins and leopard seals and have transfer orders to place them with you" Obi-wan explains, Classified looked at Elvis who just shrugs and smiles out of embarrassment, "we have no such orders" the voice retorted with suspicion though Obi-wan wasn't worried, "that's fine, we already got paid, by your overlord, if you don't want the extra groups I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superior why your empire has less slaves" Obi-wan retorts back, "permission to dock, granted" the voice returned and the communicator went off, "not bad" Rico compliments, "thanks but that's just the opening act, the main event takes place inside" Obi-wan corrects, "funny that you fooled them into thinking we were giving them slaves, I also found out they utilize slavery" Classified added and gestured to a data pad he had, causing everyone else to gasp, Kicker though snatched it away and crushed it, angrily stating, "imperial scum, I've got something for him". "Kicker calm down, here were to rescue not assault" Faragonda reminded grabbing his arms in comfort, "fine, I'll do it your way" Kicker conceded and turned away, "what's his problem?" Marlene asks, "Kicker never told any of you about his past did he?" Blik asks, "I tried asking him that, but all he said was he didn't want to talk about it" Short Fuse informs, "well you see as a child, Kicker and his family were forced into slavery by a similar organization" Elvis describes and Bella gasps at it, "oh, and the Lourinhã Empire, they're slavers?" Private asks, the two raptors nod, "and even now Kicker is still struggling to put it behind him" Harry laments, "no wonder he's grumpy" Corporal comments secretly. They then docked onto an airlock and began to disperse, "alright, Sheen, Maurice and Hunter you stay here where it's safe and get the plane ready to make a getaway, the rest of us are going in" Obi-wan directed, "eh how come you are not telling me, Mort or Marlene to stay?" Julien asks, "well Marlene can stay if she wants to, but for you two it's because you're terrible at obedience, plus if you did stay here you'd both probably get bored and fiddle with the plane there by ruining everything" Obi-wan explains causing everyone to look at him, "what? if what you said about them is true I just don't wanna take any chances" he explained, "you're always like that" Miyuki jokes as they all head to the doorway, two Plesiosuchus were at the door waiting for them and it did open, with Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private pretending to be captives of The Velociraptors, "nice batch you got there" one of the crocodilians complimented, "we'll escort you to the detention level down below" the other stated and they were heading out until Harry snuck behind them and knocked them out by pinching them on the back of the necks, "got them" he says so the North Wind and Marlene could come out of the airlock, "nice" Corran the Dracopelta commented, "now we just have to head to the prison level, here use my DNA tracker" Obi-wan says handing a pad to Eva, "where did you get this?" she asks, "oh I built it from some of Kowalski's failed inventions" Obi-wan answered causing Kowalski to blush, "lucky me" he muttered, Obi-wan then began to walk in some random direction, "hey where ya going?" Skipper asks, "oh I just thought I look for some of that serum of there's, so I can analyze it and converted into a cure, just in case we need such" Obi-wan explains, "well when you put that way it is wise" Bella commented, "well I'm going with you, so you won't be at their mercy if you get caught" Miyuki retorts moving towards him, Obi-wan blushed but didn't object, "I'll go with you too, Bella why don't you come too, the rest of my team can go look for Roark and co." Classified offered, they all nod, "just be careful, we'll meet you back here" Elvis commands as the two groups separated, Obi-wan had also hacked into the system's navigation (as well as placing a tracking beckon inside) to find the lab for the modified medusa serum and found it was just above the prison level, while the rest went to the prison level itself, both did encounter patrols of both Dooku and Dave along the way but they were taken care of. Obi-wan and his gang got to the lab in great time, "look at all that serum" Classified commented, "and check this out, even the name changed, they're calling it modernitis" Obi-wan informed, having found a nametag, "modernitis? well ain't that obvious" Bella remarked, "lets grab some veils and get back to the plane before we're busted" Classified commands putting two cans on his signature belt, Bella and Miyuki also took two while Obi-wan decided to take four, "this should be good" he says and were about to leave when Miyuki caught whiff of a scent, "wait Classified didn't you say octopuses could change color and blend into their environment?" she asked, "yeah why?" the wolf answered now that he thought of it, and was beginning to get a little nervous, Miyuki suddenly sprang up to the ceiling and an octopus jumps out of the way from nowhere, the Oviraptor chased the mollusk all over the lab until she finally caught it and knocked it out, "great they must've anticipated us" Bella complains, "maybe not, lets get back to our ship as fast as possible" Obi-wan ordered and all sprinted back the way they came, but when they were near the airlock the passage suddenly closed halting them, and before any could say something a new voice appeared, "going somewhere?", Classified and the Oviraptor''s recognized that voice and were the only ones who did as the pterosaur was clueless, looking up there was distortion forming and dropped to the floor, revealing itself to be none other than Dave, "long time no see agent Classified, and ''Oviraptors" he taunted then caught sight of the pterosaur, "and you must be Bella" he added causing all four to gasp, "how do now who I am, we've just met" Bella retorts, "seriously? you didn't think some of your enemies would catch word of you being worldwide super stars? plus Dooku has been doing some research on all of you" Dave explained, the foursome weren't sure what to do now, not even Obi-wan. Meanwhile for the penguin team, Velociraptor team, the two lemurs, Marlene and the rest of North Wind, they had reached the prison and gasped at the size and amount of creatures in cages, Eva lead the way through the DNA tracker, "we're getting closer" she says, but didn't need to say anymore, Roark caught sight of them and waved, trying to get there attention, they looked up and saw him then they rush over, to their surprise both Roark, six adult penguins and two adult seals (which the penguins noticed look familiar) were bound and gagged, "Roark, hang on we'll get you out" Harry said picking the locks on there cages with his finger, as soon as all were untied and ungagged they screamed "it's a trap". The rescuers jumped, wondering what that meant, but before they could say anything a new voice entered, "no, it doesn't seem that hard to figure out", they looked up and there was a cyborg-plesiosaur, which Corran and Private recognized and instantly turned pale, the plesiosaur had caught sight of their confused faces which is why he spoke, "I am lord Dooku" he introduces, switching on what looked like a laser pen similar to Skipper's except modified to resemble a lightsaber, "welcome" he added sinisterly. Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanfics